


Prince for sale

by IamHereForTheSmut



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Begging, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Bottom Thor (Marvel), Brainwashing, Brother/Brother Incest, Cock Rings, Come as Lube, Creampie, Cunnilingus, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Drug-Induced Sex, Drugged Sex, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Femdom, Forced Orgasm, Frottage, Gang Rape, Gaslighting, Humiliation, Incest, Intersex Loki (Marvel), Lube, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Non-Consensual Bondage, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Spanking, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Odin (Marvel)'s Bad Parenting, Odin is a jerk, Oral Sex, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Pegging, Poor Loki (Marvel), Post-Avengers (2012), Praise Kink, Protective Thor (Marvel), Public Blow Jobs, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Public Use, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Toys, Sexual Slavery, Simultaneous Orgasm, Slave Loki (Marvel), Spitroasting, Stockholm Syndrome, Sub Loki (Marvel), Teasing, Thor (Marvel) is a Good Bro, Thor in heat, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome - F/M/M, Top Loki (Marvel), Top Thor (Marvel), Unconscious Sex, Vaginal Sex, Verbal Humiliation, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-09-20
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:54:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 21,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamHereForTheSmut/pseuds/IamHereForTheSmut
Summary: No real plot, just pornYou're the queen of Vanaheim, you buy Loki from Odin after the New-York attack and peg him in public when his first heat come. With lot of gashlighting and rape, Loki consent to be your sex slave
Relationships: Fandral/Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel)/Everyone, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Loki/Thor (Marvel), Loki/Thor/Reader (Marvel), Loki/Volstagg, Thor (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 46
Kudos: 239





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for my english, I'm French-Canadian  
> Please read the tags  
> 

Still in his chains, Loki stands before you in the court of Vanaheim. You were sitting on your throne, watching your new toy. Your parents died a few years ago, leaving you to be the Queen of Vanaheim. You were surprised Odin would sell you his younger son. He probably thought you would marry him, putting an end to his quest for a throne. Never in his life he would had even thought of selling him to you if he knew what you would do to him… or maybe he wouldn’t care, considering his poor parenting skills.

— I paid for you, you said flatly.

Loki blinked a few time.

— What?

— Well let's be honest: you're too pretty to spend the rest of your life in prison, aren't you?

Loki smile was there just a split second, just enough to prove he liked the compliment.

— So what are you going to do with me?

You smiled and take a few steps toward him, slowly, until you're just in front of him. He didn't bulge, looking at you with curiosity.

— I also heard you were a Jotun, that's interesting. I never saw a frost giant so small and so pretty.

He looks away and you didn’t know if he was blushing from the compliment or from shame of his origins.

— I see you know about my parentage, but I assure you, I have nothing in common with those monsters.

Your voice became a whisper.

— I also know Jotun goes in heat and are intersex. I’m actually surprise you didn’t had your first heat yet. As soon as I learned that, of course I had to buy you. Odin wasn’t hard to convince.

He looked shocked, his voice high.

— Wha… why? Why would you do that?

— Because it will be fun, don't you think? When, in the might of your heat, you will strip naked in the middle of my court, begging to be fucked. Then I will put a strap-on and shove it deep inside your dripping cunt, pull you hair and fuck you hard. You will thank me for that.

You could see Loki was struggling to keep calm, to not let his shame, anger and fear show. He was trembling, horrified.

— How great. Thor will be king while I’m here, sold by my adoptive parents, curse by my own blood, to be publicly defiled, humiliated. Odin should have killed me.

— It could have been worse. Odin could have let you in prison, alone to have your first heat. How many guards would have took you, taking turn with you, filling you with cum before one of them tell Odin? Maybe no-one would have told and you would be raped every month for Norms know how long?

You knew Loki was fighting to keep himself calm, but his voice was like venom.

— Do you expect me to thanks you? Thank you for exchanging one Hel for another?

You smiled.

— Don’t worry, I’m sure you’ll love it. It would just take a bit of time to get used to it, but I’m going to take really good care of you.

For some reason, Loki didn’t seem to be reassured by your words.

*

It’s been almost a week now. Loki was sitting on a chair in the library, reading a book under your close supervision. You don’t want to miss the beginning of his heat, leave him alone to hide or worse, a guard might take the opportunity to defile him. You usually share your toys with your subjects, it makes them grateful and they like you for that, so maybe they would think it’s ok to play with Loki before you and you can’t risk it. The young prince first heat should be with you, as you promised.

You heard a book drop and looked back at your toy. Loki was tense, pink on his cheeks and breathing deep.

— Oh... is your heat coming?

You lightly brush your hand on the back of his neck and Loki couldn't restrain a moan. You smirk and grab him by his hair.

— Let me go you ugly witch!

You ignored him, dragging him across the halls to the court, where you let him fall to his knees in front of your throne. He tried to stand up, but fall down, panting hard.

— I'm a prince, you can't treat me like a common whore!

— But you are a whore, I bought you, remember? Give it a few more minutes and you will be naked, giving us a show.

— Go fuck yourself!

He looked feverish, lying on his side and hugging his knees to his chest, writhing and whining, his eyes closed tightly. You were kneeling by his side, petting his hair while more and more of your subjects came around you to watch the show you promised. After an hour, your patience started to wear off. He was still clothed, but his green tunic was clinging to him from the wetness of his sweat.

— You're so wet, look at yourself.

He looks down between his legs where his breeches turned to a darker shade of brown, he was soaking wet and painfully hard.

— You smell sooo delicious, I really wish you would let me taste you...

He moans loudly and his face turned red, but he didn't break.

— Go... to... Hel...

He was panting hard, his whole body flushed with arousal.

— Don't you feel empty? I could fuck you if only you ask nicely. Put my finger in your cunt, suck your dick, gently stroke your soft spot... I'll even let you cum in my mouth; you would like that, don't you? You don't have to suffer through this, I can make you feel so good you would see stars.

You watched him break a little with every sweet promises your words carried. You slowly put your hand back on his thigh, he no longer try to chase it away. You gently stroke up and down, going higher every time, tracing the slight curve of his hips and waist. You felt him tremble under your touch. The crowd around you were whispering, looking at Loki with anticipation and excitation, waiting for him to lose control.

You lower your voice and gently stroke his hair.

— Don't worry, sweetheart, I will take very good care of you.

Loki's eyes were clouded with lust. You trace his thin lips with your fingers and he opens his mouth, breathing hard. Your fingers dip in his mouth to play with his tongue.

— I'll start by licking your cunt, lapping at the sweet nectar you're dripping, then drag my tongue across your clit. I'll suck on it, gently, while my fingers find your entrance. Then, I'll slowly lick your beautiful hard cock, up to the head, dip my tongue in the slit and taste your precum. I'll enter my finger in you and take you in my mouth as deep as I can, until my nose touch your pubes and your swollen head touch the back of my throat. I'll be nice and gentle with you... so, can you be a good boy and undress for me?

Loki's heat took over. He couldn't think straight anymore. He barely took time to unbutton his clothes as he almost tore them off. The crowd was cheering. It took only a minute before Loki was naked in front of your throne, lying on his back, his hands holding his legs open wide. He was still trembling, but you don't know if it's from lust or shame. His dick was hard and curved toward his belly, dripping precum and making a mess. His cunt was glistening with juice, a pretty shade of pink.

— Good boy...

You licked your lips and lower your head to his cunt, fully intending to keep your word. You drag your tongue flat against his wet petals, up to his clit. He shivers and moans, his cock twitching, silently begging for attention. You played with him, stroking his cock and sucking his clit at the same time. His legs were trembling as he fought to keep them open despite the shame.

You put lube on your fingers, not because he needed it (he was leaking like crazy) but because you like the obscene squelching sound it makes. As soon as you entered him, you knew it was the first time that part was used the way his cunt gripped to your fingers. Of course he wouldn’t let anyone fuck his quim, Loki wasn’t the passive kind.

You fingered him for a while, the wet sound of his cunt mixing with his moans and whimpers. He tensed and arched his back, cumming into your mouth. You smiled and swallowed it. You lifted your head to look at his flustered face and teasing him:

— Told you you would love it. Ready for the next part?

You didn’t wait for his answer and grabbed him by his hair to force him to kneel. He was still hard and his focus wasn’t clear, his mouth hanging open, like he was drugged on heat. You sat on your throne and pull up your skirt to reveal a pink dildo attached to a leather harness on your crotch. Loki watched you pour lube on it, slowly stroking your fake cock to generously coat it in lube.

— Come here boy, you said lightly tapping your lap. Don’t you want my pretty pink cock to fill you?

He could barely stand, so he walked on all four to your feet, grabbing your clothes as he crawls on you, his knees on each side of your hips. He holds your shoulders and kissed you, rubbing himself against your strap-on. He yelps when you turned on the vibrations, rubbing the head of your dildo on his clit and cock. He came again, long streak of white covering your dress, but his cock didn’t get limp. You wondered for a moment if he was going to stay hard and horny for the whole week, until his heat subdue, or if he naturally had a lot of stamina.

It didn’t matters. You griped his hips and forced him to sit on your lap, his quenched cunt easily yielding to your cock. He threw his head back and moans loudly, his whole body trembling. The vibrations against his sensitive soft spot send him over the edge again.

— I’ll train you so well this week, just the sight of a cock would make you wet and hard, even when you’re not in heat.

He leaned down to kiss you and you felt tears on his cheeks. You wiped them off with your thumbs.

— Oh my sweet prince… you don’t have to cry now. I don’t want to hurt you, you know? I’ve been nice and gentle with you, haven’t I?

You lifted his hips and slammed him down, again, and again, making him clench his hands on your shoulders, yell and cry in pleasure.

— I could had whip you, denied you and let you beg to be fucked, let your quenched cunt empty and yearning, bend down and tied to a table for everyone to gaze at you, but I didn’t. I only wish to make you mine and play with you. I want to see you cum, watch your face turn red, your eyes clouded with lust, hear your voice filled with pleasure.

You hold his hips down, forcing him to take the dildo deep in his cunt. The vibrations tore another delicious orgasm from him. His moans were music to your ears. He came down from his high still hard and panting, rolling his hips against yours.

— You can’t have enough, don’t you?

He couldn’t reply. His hands gripping your shoulders started to hurt. To your surprise, Loki started to move on his own, riding your cock hard and fast. You knew he wasn’t doing it willingly; the tears falling from his closed eyes were a proof of it. He was just answering to his needs, slave of his heat, trying to get rid of this burning feeling inside of him.

You watched him ride you, coming again with a whimper, then ride you harder.

— Good boy… See? Starting to get used to it now? I knew you couldn’t get enough, hungry little prince.

After a few hours, covered in juice and cum, Loki finally passed out. You asked your guard to tie him to your bed, fully intending to use him again tomorrow. Soon enough, he would be longing to be fucked even when he’s not in heat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I decided to add one more chapter before the feast with Thor because I wanted to play with Loki a bit more  
> Dubious consent

After using him for the whole week, you woke up one morning with Loki still chained to your bed. Just one look at him made you want to abuse him all over again. He was naked, covered with love bites, hands marks and cum, sleeping on a wolf pelt on the floor next to your bed. He never slept in your bed, not because you didn’t allow it. Something in his mind still reminded him he never consents to be your sex slave, no matter how much he begged for release yesterday after longs hours of orgasm denial, unable to get rid of the cock ring himself because his hands were bounded in his back.

You loved to watch him rut helplessly against your silky sheets, his whole body flustered and moaning like a wanton whore, begging you to fuck him and crying when you refused. You gave him what he wanted eventually and he passed out from the intensity of his orgasm.

You smile at the memory and knelt beneath Loki to pet his hair. His eyes fluttered open.

— Good morning, my prince.

— Untie me now.

Oooh… someone wasn’t in a good mood. You ignored his request and let your hand slide on the curve of his ass, where the hands marks from yesterday’s spanking were still deep red. You sat on your bed and pulled on the leash, holding his face against your crotch. He looked away, but didn’t move.

— Come on boy, you were so pretty yesterday with your mouth kissing my cunt, so eager to please. What changed?

Loki blushed, memories of the last week flooding his mind.

— I’m not… in heat… anymore.

You put a foot between his legs, feeling him impossibly hard and he lets out a whimper.

— Oh? So you no longer want to play?

His voice came strangled, repressing a moan.

— I don’t.

You smiled and let him go. You reached in your nightstand and pull out your pink strap-on. Loki turned his head, refusing to look as you tied it around your crotch.

— I learned a lot about you during the last week…

He looks up to you with his deep green eyes filled with hate and humiliation.

— You learned about what makes me a monster, but I’m able to control myself now.

You lovingly put a hand on his head.

— Really? A monster? My whole realm came to see you.

His voice was trembling with anger, tears threatening to fall from his beautiful eyes.

— Didn’t you already shame me enough? I don’t have to be reminded of the way you debase me, defiling me in public every day, spreading my legs in front of all these prying eyes! I’m a prince, and even if I go in heat, cursed by my parentage, I still deserve to be treated as such!

— For a week, you were all Vanaheim talked about: how beautiful you are, the most exquisite man they ever saw, everyone wanted to hear your sweet voice. You understand, Loki? They didn’t came to see a monster, they came hoping to see you submerged with pleasure.

Loki looks up to you, confusion playing on his face. You reached down to untie his hands. He didn’t move. The boy always craved for attention and praises. You let your hand trace his jaw, then fall lower to play with his nipple. He moans softly.

— My people craved to see you happy. You were the center of the attention, they ADORE you. You are absolutely gorgeous, Loki, so perfect in every way. When you ask for more, nobody could deny you, not even me. You are delicious to watch when you’re filled with pleasure so much you’re crying and trembling, shaking with the intensity of your orgasm.

With your words, you watched Loki’s breath grew heavy and your foot between his legs felt him wet. Praises makes him horny.

— All of your littles moans, whimpers and groans are music to my ears and I’ll give you everything you need. I want to shower you with love, affection and praises. Don’t you want it too? Or maybe you prefer to stay alone in a cold cell, hated by everyone in your realm and forgotten by your family?

He shakes his head. His face was deep red, eyes clouded with lust. You put our thumb on his chin and opened his mouth. It was easy to guide your dildo inside his mouth, he didn’t resist, eyes locked on you.

— Good boy… you are absolutely ravishing… see now? I don’t wish to hurt you, my prince. You are so lovely, why would I hurt you?

He sucked and licked your dildo like it was a real cock, his thin lips wrapped around the pink shaft, covering it in saliva. You lower your foot to nudge against his cunt, behind his balls. He was dripping wet, ready to take you.

— Do you want to come on the bed? You would be much better if you lie down on your back on the soft bed than on the hard floor while I give you all the pleasure you deserve.

Loki wasn’t hard to convince. Just the fact you’re making all of this about HIS pleasure is enough to makes him compliant. He hoped on your bed and lie down on his back. His cock curved to his stomach was leaking precum, his abs and the head of his cock glistering in the wetness. He was trembling, his hands shaking while holding his legs up to his chest to give you an easier access to where he needed you. You hovered over him and kiss him gently, your hands playing on the inside of his soft thighs.

— You are beautiful, Loki, don’t ever let anyone tell you you’re a monster because you’re not. No one could ever be as gorgeous as you, they are just jealous of you. You can have anyone on Vanaheim, nobody can resist you, and I’m happy you will let me show you how much I love you.

You rubs the head of your dildo against Loki’s cunt, then lower your mouth to play with his nipple. He lets out a moan and tilts his hips up.

— Fuck Y/N, I can’t wait anymore…

You bits on his nipple softly and slam your hips against his, making him yelp. His hands lets go of his legs and he wrapped them around your waist, his hands holding your hair as if he was going to die. Your hand slides between you and him to grasp his cock, stroking him in time with your unforgiving thrusts. You lets go of his nipple and kissed him again. Feeling wetness on Loki’s cheeks and the strangled sobs makes you break the kiss to look at him.

— I’m… a whore… am I not? A… glorified little whore… for you to… play with…

— Don’t you like it?

Your thumb slides on his slit with each stroke. He was dripping wet and harder than ever. You tilt your hips to brush his soft spot. His hands lets go of your hair to grips the silky sheets.

— Yes… Oh Norms yes…

His breath was laborious, his whole body trembling and his moans growing louder and louder told you he was about to cum.

— If you like it, then I don’t see the problem. I’ve told you: the only thing I want is your pleasure, my prince. Let me love you, don’t resist. Cum for me.

A few more thrusts make him see stars, long streaks of white cum lands on his chest with a strangled scream, tears falling on his cheeks.

— Good boy… good boy... you are beautiful when you come… that’s a very good boy…

You cleaned him and decided to let him rest for now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long, I made a double chapter this time
> 
> READ THE WARNINGS PLEASE

Chapter 3

It’s been a few months now and Loki grew accustomed to his new life. He wasn’t always willing at first, but with the right words, praises and the promise of pleasure, he eventually stopped resisting. Today was going to be great because you invited people from Asgard to a feast and at the end of the night, Loki will be the center of the attention. But first, you have to prepare him, so he won’t make a scene and embarrass you in front of your allies. Last thing you want is makes Asgard think you are a heartless Queen whom enjoys raping young men in public.

Sitting on your throne, you hold a naked Loki on your lap, kissing him. He had a cock ring, keeping him unable to cum while you brush your fingers along his length, rubbing the bead of precum pearling on his head. His juices were dripping on your thighs and he squirmed under your care, trying to get more friction on either his cock or his cunt.

— Eager, aren’t you?

He smiled.

— Do you want me to beg you?

— You don’t have to, sweetheart, but we can’t make you too tired. Tonight is the feast, remember?

His brows frown in confusion. He knew there was a feast tonight, but he didn’t know he was going to be there. Certainly you didn’t mean to play with him in front of Asgardians, of course they’re going to recognise him!

— Don’t worry, my little prince, it’s going to be fun. I won’t ever do anything to hurt you, you know that. All I did since you came here was pleasurable for you, even if sometime you didn’t thought so at first.

He looked uncertain. You had to make him comfortable to convince him to play tonight.

— Do you want us to show you how much we love you?

— We?

You make a sign to the people of your court in front of you. There about a dozen of men and women in your court at all time: mainly mages, advisors, maids and guards. Loki looked at the people and his green eyes grew wide.

— Fear not, they’re not going to defile you.

You called a maid. It will be easier to convince him if you start with someone cute and unthreatening. A young maiden with brown hair walked to your throne.

— You asked for me, my Queen?

You knew she always wanted to play with Loki. The prince’s voice trembled and he tried to covers himself with his hands.

— I… I don’t want to play!

It’s always like that at first, but he always changes his mind.

— Come on now, you know what happen when you’re acting up.

You tugged at his cock-ring as a reminder. He was wearing the damn thing for a week now. It was soft enough to allow blood flow, but a magic spell prevented him to cum, the ring hardening and tightening when he was about to burst.

— Don’t you want this off? Or maybe you want to keep it another week?

— N.. no! But…

Despite his protestations, you forced him to turn around to face the maid and spread his legs open by holding them behind his knees. Loki shivered when you brushed your lips against his ear and you whispered:

— Ask her to kneel.

You felt him tremble. He wasn’t struggling anymore, but his hands still covered his private parts. He looked at the maid, his breathing becoming heavier.

— Kneel.

He said it like he was born to do so and watched with delight as the maid obeyed.

— Good. Now remove your hands so she can pleasure you.

Loki gulps down and moved his hands out of the way, instead gripping the armrests of your throne. He was hard and leaking, the delicious curve of his cock exposed to the public. The maid smiled. Loki gasped when she took him in both hands, her breath against his wet cock sending shivers down his spines. She gently and slowly pulled down the skin to reveal his sensitive head and Loki’s legs trembled, fighting to keep them open. She licked her pink lips.

— Thank you for this treat, my prince…

She opened her mouth and took him in. Loki grips the armrests harder and moaned. She was so wet and warm, her soft tongue playing with him the most delicious way, sucking him like a straw. It was driving him crazy, but he couldn’t come. His eyes rolled back and he closes them, resting his head back on your shoulder. Then, the wet mouth left him. He was pulled back into reality when he felt fingers at his entrance, playing with his lower lips and rolling around his clit. The fingers were too big to belong to the maid. He opened his eyes and looked down. The maid left and a guard was kneeling between his legs.

— You are absolutely ravishing, cute little prince.

The guard shoved his fingers inside Loki. He was gentle and careful not to hurt him. You lifted his legs to offer a better access for the guard to lick Loki’s cunt. The young prince moaned as the guard’s tongue found his clit. His cock rubbing wet pattern of precum on his stomach, Loki rolled his hips against the guard’s face, chasing after his orgasm. Unfortunately, the guard left before he could cum, only to be replaced by a woman. She was a mage, older than the maid, but not less pretty. She was a beauty with long black hair. She waited there, her mouth open and tongue out, eyes clouded by lust.

— I think she want you to use her, Loki.

You said, taking Loki’s hands from the armrests and putting them on the mage’s head. His fingers tangled in her luscious hair and he guided her mouth to his cock, shoving himself deep in her warm welcoming mouth until the head of his cock hit the back of her throat. She didn’t gag. You lets go of his legs and he didn’t closed them. Loki used the mage to pleasure himself, almost coming, but the cock ring prevented it. He lets out a frustrated whimper.

— Don’t worry my love, tonight you will be allowed to cum as much as you want…

It goes on for hours, when his legs were too tired to keep opens, you helped him, until everyone had their turn playing with Loki. He seemed to be more in the mood now for what awaits him during the feast…

*

When Thor arrived with his friends, he was welcomed to the castle like a prince should be. He meets with you and enquired about his brother, fully expecting him to be ruling by your side.

— He’s on a political mission in Alfheim. I must admit, your brother is quite a talker, very useful in negotiations.

You were half-lying; true he was useful in negotiations, but Loki was waiting in your chamber. He was tonight’s entertainment.

— We’ll have a feast tonight, if you would like to join us.

Thor and his friends accepted with glee. That night, after everyone had eaten so much the only thing they were still able to ingest was mead; you called your maid to go fetch Loki.

Thor enjoyed the feast. On Asgard, feast day were all about food and alcohol, but here on Vanaheim, the main “course” was erotic dancers. Dozens of men and women, all more beautiful than the other, were dancing, topless, wearing only a leather loincloth with lots of jewelry. Most of them stole a kiss from the golden prince and he quickly took a liking in the entertainment, groping women as much as men, sometime getting a lap dance, sometime a more passionate kiss, some even allowed Thor to touch them under the loincloth.

When you took place on the stage, having everyone’s attention, Thor still had a pretty blonde woman sitting on his lap and fondling him through his breeches. Then, he saw the young man standing by your side. He had the same frame as his brother, but with a black leather mask over his face, covering his hair and his face with only a hole for his mouth, he couldn’t tell that was indeed Loki. How would he know? You told him his brother was on Alfheim.

Loki was wearing only a loincloth, just like the others dancers, but had his arms tied to his back, a leather collar and a ring gag keeping his mouth open. You took the young prince by his collar and made his lie on the floor on his back. Then, you took his hips and pull them toward you and up, holding his knees open with your legs. He whines, but couldn’t talk. Folded in half, you tied up his ankles to the collar and removed the loincloth.

In that position, everyone could see his cock, cunt and hole. It was truly obscene, but Thor couldn’t advert his eyes. Not only it was the first time he saw someone with both sex, it was also the prettiest set of holes he had seen in ages; pink, hairless, so smooth. No wonder you keep this dancer only for yourself.

Loki whines from shame when he heard the audience cheer, but he couldn’t move. The collar around his neck prevents him from using magic. He twitched when he felt cold lube being smeared at both his entrances and you start preparing both hole at the same time, two fingers in his cunt, two fingers in his ass and your thumb playing with his clit. He groans and tested his bonds.

The obscene squelching sound echoed through the room, but as ashamed as he was, Loki refused to make a sound.

— Usually I reserve him only for political negotiations, but we have guests tonight so I suggest we share him with them.

Loki tensed.

— Of course, my prince, I’ll let you have the first turn if you wish to.

You didn’t have to says it twice, Thor was already joining you on the stage, hard from the show as well as from all the groping during the feast.

— It’s a wonderful gift you allow me, my Queen. I truly don’t know which hole I’ll have first, they both looks ravishing.

At the voice of his brother, Loki starts struggling against his bonds and whimper. His mind filled with the stories of all the girls he had took in his bed. Thor was obviously drunk and that always make him even hornier than when he was sober. You slapped Loki’s ass hard.

— Calm down now! You know what happen if you’re a bad boy, don’t you?

At the thought of the cock ring, Loki stopped struggling, but keep trying to talk. Surely his brother would recognise his voice!

— Sorry Thor, my pet must have heard about how gifted you are. That makes him nervous.

Thor smiled and pats his big hand on Loki’s bottom.

— Don’t worry my pretty one, I’ll go easy on you.

Loki tossed his head from side to side, squealing and red from shame, tears filling his eyes. Thor was looking at his exposed holes, trying to decide in which one he would bury his cock, not knowing he would be fucking his little brother. When he felt Thor’s thumbs pressing against his cunt, he wished he could die.

Thor opened the plump lips and you felt Loki shivering.

— Good choice. He’s really sensitive there.

You watched Thor’s engorged cock slide inside Loki’s cunt, inch by inch, until he was fully seated. Thor groans heavily.

— Damn he’s tight; no wonder he was so nervous.

Loki never felt so full. He struggled against his bonds, whining pitifully and Thor tried to calm him by patting his cheeks.

— It’s fine, it’s fine, you’re taking me well. Stop clenching so hard on me now, let me give you a nice, passionate fucking. You’ll feel like jelly once I’m done with you.

Without a warning, Thor take out his cock almost completely before plunging back in, snapping his hips and moaning loudly as he fucked the toy in front of the cheering crowd. You hold Loki’s hips up for Thor, watching his generous girth disappearing inside Loki’s quim again and again. His fingers when to play with the other hole, slick with lube.

— Oh by the Norms, I want to take you there too…

Loki yelped and struggled harder. You smiled and pat Loki’s hip.

— Calm down, boy. I know he’s bigger than what you’re used to, but I won’t let him take you without preparation.

Cold lube hit Loki’s hole and Thor immediately get to work, shoving two thick fingers inside his brother’s ass. He fucked his ass with his fingers at the same unforgiving pace he fucked his cunt, until his thrusts became erratic. He snapped his hips forward hard and froze, his cock pulsing as he filled Loki’s cunt with warm cum and Loki moaned.

— Good boy… or should I call you good girl?

Thor pulled out, a long line of cum dripped from Loki’s cunt, rolled down his cock and landed to his chest. Thor’s fingers were still shoved in Loki’s asshole.

— You are wonderful… truly gorgeous… I never knew someone like you existed in the nine realms.

The god of thunder invited one of his friend to use Loki too. He kept fingering Loki’s ass as Fandral take his turn in the bound slave’s cunt. Loki’s cunt was already wet, but Thor’s cum made him so slick, Fandral cock slide inside him without any resistance.

— He feel good, doesn’t he?

Loki couldn’t stop moaning, long strings of precum dripping down his chest and face. Thor’s fingers were still thrusting inside him. No doubt Fandral could feel Thor rubbing his insides, the wall between his cunt and his ass was so thin. Suddenly, Loki felt Thor’s fingers brush against something and he let out a wanton yelp. Thor chuckled.

— Oh? You have a prostate too?

He repeats the movement and Loki fought against his bonds once again. No way he’s going to cum from such a debased treatment, especially from his brother. Fandral’s thrusts became erratics as he felt his orgasm near.

— Do that again, Thor… it feels good when he’s squirming like that…

Thor did it again and Loki cursed him in his mind. A few more thrusts and Fandral filled him with cum, adding his spend to Thor’s. By that time, Thor was hard again and ready to take Loki once more.

You let Thor handle Loki so he could take him from behind, but he still let the mage curled onto himself, facing the cheering spectators. He puts his larges hands on Loki’s cheeks and spread them. Thor pushed the head of his cock inside Loki and grunt at the tightness. He was only able to slip in a few inches.

— Yield to me, pretty one, I know you can take it.

He forced a few more inches inside Loki and moaned.

— I love to watch your hole stretch around my cock.

Fandral invited Volstagg to use Loki too.

— He’s truly nice and warm; you should have a turn my friend!

The red headed warrior resist at first, mentioning his wife and kids, but when Loki thought he was safe, Volstagg decided to take a turn too.

— Alright, I must admit he’s pretty tempting.

Loki felt him kneel above his head and as he was wondering what the warrior was doing, he felt the wet tip of Volstagg huge cock pressing against his open lips.

— It was a good idea to put that ring in his mouth, so I don’t have to worry about his teeth.

He took Loki's cock in his hands and kisses his puffy cunt, sliding his tongue between his plump lips, licking the shy bud hiding there. With thor fucking his prostate and Volstagg licking his clit, Loki couldn't stop moaning, the vibrations around Volstagg's cock makes him go wild. He thrusts deeper and Loki choked, tears burning in his eyes as he fought to breath. Volstagg came down his throat. The young prince had to swallow and the warrior finally pulls out to allow Loki to breathe again.

Thor took Loki’s cock in his hand and stroke him gently at first, but he quickly pick up pace, sliding his fingers on the head of Loki's cock to coat him with precum. Feeling his orgasm near, Loki wiggled his butt and pulled on his binding, trying to get free. He couldn't stop moaning, thought it sounded more like sobs. He came with a wanton yell, long streaks of cum landing in his own face and open mouth, his hole twitching around Thor's cock.

— That's good, pretty one, swallow that cum for me, good boy...

He felt Thor pulse inside him and let out a whine. This is the second time Thor fills him tonight. The god of thunder slips out of Loki with a groan.

Indecent, debased, perverted, used, that how Loki felt tonight. His mouth was full of his own cum, his belly filled with Volstagg’s cum and his ass and cunt dripping from Thor and Fandral’s spends.

Once Thor was done, you untied Loki and pulled him in a kneeling position. Everyone’s eyes grew wide when you removed the leather mask over Loki’s face. His cheeks were deep red, his hair a mess and he still had cum dripping from the corner of his mouth. Thor blanched. Oh Norms, all the things he had done and said to his little brother! And he knew it was Thor! He wasn't just nervous!

— LOKI!!!

You held up a hand to Thor when he drew his weapon. All the guards surrounded him and his friends. Thor burned with anger; you tricked him into raping his own brother and worse, share him with his friends, defile him and humiliate him in front of everyone! You pulled Loki’s hair.

— Come on now, you came so much, aren’t you going to says “thanks you” to our guests?

Loki stayed silent, biting his lower lips in shame. You gripped his hair and shakes his head violently, making him cry in pain.

— I’m waiting.

Loki whimpers, his hands holding the collar suppressing his magic. He can’t do anything but obey so it doesn’t get worse.

— Thanks you…

— Louder. Thanks them for fucking you so deep you’ll be leaking cum for days.

— Thanks you for filling me with your cum…

His voice was shaking.

— You loved it, doesn’t you?

— Yes, I love being fucked.

— Which hole did you prefers?

Thor couldn’t take it anymore.

— Stop this madness!

— It would be unwise to attack me in my own Kingdom, my prince. You were so happy to fuck him raw, don’t tell me you didn’t appreciate our little entertainment.

Thor’s friends tried to calm him down. He pointed his hammer at you.

— I will get my brother back. Be prepared for Allfather’s wrath when I inform him of how you treat an Odinson!

With that, he turned his back and returned to Asgard.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I added gaslighting to the tag because of what the reader does to Loki: playing with his mind, trying to convince him he like to get raped. It’s not healthy, toxic people do that, but it’s not a lovey dovey story, but if you’ve read this far, I’m sure you know by now.

Chapter 4

Naked, spread on the bed, face buried in the pillow, Loki was trying to get his breathing under control. He’s been a bit rebellious since the feast and you intend to fix that. His hands and legs were tied to the four corners of the bed, a mirror on the wall at the head of the bed allowed him to see himself, that’s why he was hiding his face in the pillow. He didn’t want to see how vulnerable he was.

You felt him tremble when you get on the bed, kneeling between his open legs. He grunted when you let your hands dances on his thighs, venturing up to caress his round bottom. So soft, yet so firm. You lean down, your tongue tracing up his spine made him shivers.

— Stop playing and get it done. I want this to be over as soon as possible.

You smiled and pulled on his hair to make him look at himself in the mirror. His eyes were red from tears, a light blush on his cheeks, his lips closed tightly. He clearly didn’t seems in the mood to play, but it didn’t matters. You removed the pillow so he couldn’t hide anymore. He looked at the nightstand.

— Come on sweetheart, look at yourself.

— I don’t want to play your dirty game. Didn’t you humiliate me enough? When will it stop?

— When I get tired of you.

He scoffed. You lets go of his hair and pour a generous amount of lube on your fingers. He pulled on his binds as you slides your fingers between his cheeks, playing with his hole.

— It’s not enough to have my brother and his friends rape me, now you want to make me watch myself as you fuck my ass?

— Yes.

You pushed two fingers inside him. As usual, he stayed quiet, biting back any indignant sound he could had made, squirming and continually insulting you, telling you how depraved and perverted you are for wanting a man this way. He could feel your strap-on rubbing against his thigh as you prepare him to take it. The cords were digging into the skin of his wrists, but you let him fight to get free. He will stop eventually, he always does. He just needs a bit of reassurance.

You pulled back your fingers with a squelching sound and wiped them on the sheets. Loki looked at you in the mirror, giving you a death stare as you brushed the head of your dildo against his back entrance. You leaned down on him and took his chin in your palm to force him to look at himself in the mirror.

— Look at yourself, Loki.

Curious, he calms down and did as you asked.

— Good. I want you to look at your face while your asshole stretches around my cock to welcome it inside you.

He bleached and wriggled against his bonds.

— You’re sick.

You kissed his cheek.

— I want you to see how beautiful you are.

— Beautiful?

He examined his face in the mirror. As you pushed inside him, the pink hue covering his cheeks turned deep red.

— Look how beautiful you are while you’re taking me inside your ass.

Loki was speechless, mouth hanging open. Once you were buried deep inside, you let him time to adjust. He was breathing hard and sweating, he looked at the nightstand again. Tears were running down his cheeks.

— I look like a fucking whore.

You forced him to look at himself again.

— Don’t says that. Look at you.

You start thrusting inside him with a steady rhythm. He kept his hips lifted from the bed so he won’t rub his cock against the sheets, determined not to cum from such humiliation. But the position forced him to take your cock deeper inside him. You brushed against his prostate, you knew because of the delicious sound he made. He immediately bit down his lower lip, but it was too late.

— What was that?

— Nothing.

— Did I found your prostate?

— Go fuck yourself.

— Do you want me to put you in the cage again?

Loki tried to look away, but you hold his jaw in your hand.

— Look at yourself, you mutter in his ear.

You gently thrust inside him, making sure you hit his prostate again, and he moans loudly.

— Did you saw it? The pretty face you make when my dildo kiss your prostate?

You repeat the movement and Loki moaned again, eyes clouded by pleasure.

— You’re beautiful. Come on, says it.

— I’m… I’m beautiful…

— See? Giving you pleasure, that’s all I want. Humiliating you isn’t my goal…

You start fucking Loki’s prostate steadily, erasing all coherent thought of his mind. He couldn’t stop moaning anymore and didn’t try to look away or bite his lips.

— Says it now Loki, you deserve pleasure.

You pressed his hips down and he instinctively started to rub his leaking cock against the silky sheets.

— I deserve pleasure… ahhh… I deserve pleasure…

— That’s a good boy…

— I’m a… ahhh… a good boy… hmmm… I deserve pleasure…

— Yes, good boy.

You pulled on his hair and sat down, snapping your hips against Loki’s, drowning him in lustful pleasure.

— Keep your mouth open, I want to hear your beautiful voice.

And he did as told, because he was scared you would stop if he didn’t obey and left him tied and needy. Pleasure was growing inside him, but his hands and ankles still tied were a harsh reminder of his situation and his moans turned into sobs. Still, he couldn’t stop from rubbing himself on the sheets. The silk became wet and sticky and Loki pressed down, rocking his hips in time with your thrusts, chasing his orgasm. So close. His vision was blurry; he could barely see himself in the mirror anymore. He looked so lost, drowned in pleasure. He was desperately trying to satisfy himself against the bed, but couldn’t get enough.

— More… more… please…

His voice was strangled with shame and it made you smile. You stopped fucking him. You leaned down on him and slide your hand between the sheets and his crotch.

— Lift your hips a little so I can take care of you.

He thrusted back against you, lifting his hips from the bed to give you access to his leaking cock. Loki was soaking wet, hard and so terribly sensitive. You felt his cock pulse in your hand. You gently stroke him and he moan, eyes closed. You took his chin in your palm again, forcing him to look at himself.

— Do you want me to stop?

— No… no please don’t stop…

— Then look at yourself.

His eyes snapped opens and he choked on a cry when he saw his reflection, trembling. Red on his pretty cheeks, wet from tears, drool dripping down his chin, messy hair, he looked absolutely obscene.

— Move your hips.

He thrusted down in your hand, then back on your cock, trapped. You let him a few moment before you start fucking him again, making sure you hit his prostate with every thrust. His body tensed, he was almost there. The squelching sound of your hand jerking him was filling the room.

— Good boy, good boy, look how beautiful you are when you’re about to come…

He came with a moan, unable to look at himself. When you untied him, he curled himself on the bed, pulling the sheet over his naked body, shaking. He was crying.

— Didn’t you enjoy it?

— I did, but I don’t want to.

— You don’t want to enjoy it?

— I’m not SUPPOSED to. I’m not supposed to cum from being tied up, raped and humiliated. I like it, but I don’t want it. I’m sick, what’s wrong with me?

— You’re not sick. I love to see you filled with pleasure like that, watch you lose control, beg for release, your voice when you moan and whimper, the tears rolling down your pretty face and the blush on your cheeks. You are quite a sight, you saw it too.

Loki hide his face in his hands.

— I saw a debased whore.

— Why do you vilify pleasure so much? You had a great time, you’re just too prude to admit it.

— I’m a prince, I’m not supposed to enjoy such humiliating treatment!

— But you do, and there’s nothing wrong with it.

You stand up and put on a loose dress.

— And I’ll continue to play with you until you admit you love it.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It wasn't supposed to be a multiple chapters story, but I keep getting ideas to torture Loki, so... I hope you like it! I'm open to suggestions!

Chapter 5

A few days later, Loki was trying to escape. Even with the collar blocking his seidr, the prince was able to go as far as the forest. In his pocket was a note from Thor, telling Loki he was going to bring him back to Asgard if he could make it to the old ruins in the forest. Fortunatly, your soldiers catch him and brought him back to the palace.

— So you’re going to go back to Asgard and then what? Life will go back as usual?

— Hopefully.

— What about your heats?

Loki pinched his lips, thinking.

— What about them? I will stay in my room until it pass. It only last a few days anyway, I’m sure I will be able to tolerate it.

You scoffed.

— Really? You think Odin will leave you alone in your room while you go mindless in heat?

— What else?

You smiled.

— Odin sold you to me. What make you think he won’t sell you to random people to rape you? It’s not like you won’t beg for it. I’m sure they’re going to have a lot of fun filling you with cum so much you’ll be leaking every time you’ll stand up.

Loki took a deep breath. The idea of it was horrifying. Surely Odin wouldn’t threat his how son like this, would he?

— Odin is an old fool, but he’ll never do something so… sickening.

— Are you sure?

Loki didn’t reply to this. Never in his life he could had believe his father was going to sell him to the Queen of Vanaheim, so how can he be certain Odin wouldn’t whore him out? Seeing he doesn’t respond, you continue.

— What about we make a deal?

He looks at you with interest.

— A deal?

— Yes. You don’t ever try to run away and in exchange, I won’t rape you anymore.

— Really?

— Unless you want me to, of course, but in that case it’s not rape if you consent.

— Even when I go in heat, you will leave me alone?

— If this is what you wish for, yes. Even if you beg me to fuck you while you’re in heat, I won’t touch you and I won’t let anyone touch you neither. I will leave you alone in your room, forbid anyone to come in, and lock you door so you don’t go out looking for someone to fuck you.

Loki looked at you intensely, watching you in silence for a moment.

— This is a trap, isn’t it?

— How can it be a trap?

— I don’t know, but I’m sure it come with a price.

— Yes, of course. The price is you don’t try to run away again, I told you.

He falls silent again, thinking about your offer. He can stay with you and you won’t rape him anymore or he can take his chance with Odin and who knows what he’s going to do with him. The thoughts about going to prison for his crimes against Midgard and being sold as a whore to the guards during his heats make him shiver.

— Alright. I accept your offer. I’ll stay, but you don’t rape me anymore. Ever. You promise?

You smile and raise your right hand.

— I promise.

*

Not being able to play with Loki was hard, but it was required for your plan to work. You were in the library one morning with Loki when you start noticing the changes. It was subtle at first, his breathing quicken and his hands were trembling. Then, his face turned red and he looks at you.

— Your heat?

He nodded. He puts the book back on the shelf and you motioned him to follow you.

— Remember your promise…

— Don’t worry, I won’t touch you.

You both walked to his room and let him change into more comfortable clothes. Then, he lets you tie his ankles to the end of the bed “to keep him from running away”. You watched him get shallowed by his heat, wriggling on the bed, his erection clearly visible in his loose pyjama pants. You stopped him when he slide his hand in his pants and he moans when you tied his arm in his back.

— I knew there was a catch.

— No catch, I’m not going to rape you, I promised.

— Untie me…

You stand up and watch him try to rub himself on the bed, revelling in every little whimpers he makes.

— Please… please don’t leave me like this… I’m burning…

— You asked for it, my little prince…

You pets his hair and it send a flash of pleasure through his body.

— You don’t want me to love you, to please you, so there you go. All alone, by yourself. I’ll leave you now and come back tomorrow to feed you. Good night, little boy.

— No no no no no please! I’m sorry! I want to play! Please! You can’t leave me like this, I want you to love me please! I’ll do anything you want! Please!

You ignored his begging and walked out, making sure the door was locked. You instructed the guard to let no one inside.

*

The next morning, you bring Loki his favorite breakfast: pancakes with fresh fruits. As soon as you came in his room, he looks at you and tried to get free. His clothes were wet from sweat and… other body fluids. He was panting like he had run all day and night. His face was red and his hair messy, red marks on his ankles and wrists tell you he was fighting to free himself. You put down the tray on the nigh table.

— Did you came in your pants?

Loki gulps down nervouslyand shook his head. You could almost hear his heart pound in his chest.

— Please…

He was trembling and his voice was tight with tears.

— I’m sorry about what I said the other day. I want you to play with me, please…

You sat on the bed and take the plate.

— You says that just because you’re in heat.

— No! I… I was stupid! I’m much better here than with Odin, I swear! At least you love me. Odin never did, neither did Frigga, otherwise she would had told me the truth! And Thor… he never truly care about me or what I wanted. You took care of me… I mean, you could have given me back to Odin when I tried to escape, let me get raped by the guards and be forgotten by everyone, but you let me stay with you, promised me you would not let anyone hurt me. You truly love me, and it was egoist to ask you to leave me alone. I need you, please…

You ignored him and offer him a bite of pancake.

— Says “Ahhh”.

He opened his mouth, eager to please you, and eat the food.

— I’ll be a good boy, I promise… I was just too embarassed to admit I like it...

Another bite.

— I can be a good girl if you prefer… you can put me in a dress…

Another bite.

— I know you like to pull my hair, I like it too.

Another bite.

— Don’t you want to taste me? Or maybe I could taste you? You know I’m skilled with my tongue…

Tears were falling on his cheeks. You ignored it and feed him another bite.

— I can ride you, you won’t have to do anything, I’ll do all the hard work…

He was rubbing his thighs together, trying to relieve the tension. You’d never seen him so damn hard. He looked at you with pleading wet eyes.

— I’m dying… please… I’ll get on all four and follow you in the palace, you can let anyone fuck me, I’ll gladly take it!

You put your finger on his lips to make him shut up. He opens his mouth and suck on your finger, gently stroking the tip with his tongue. He looked so desperate and vulnerable, eyes half closed, pink shadow on his cheekbones, wet thin lips… No. No. You pulled back your hand. You have to stick to your plan. Once the heat is over, Loki is going to willingly fall into your bed and apologize for his little rebellion.

— I’ll be a good boy, I’ll get on my knees anytime you want and lick you until you come in my face, I’ll fuck myself on your strap-on while you’re sitting in your throne… Please, just love me again…

You let your wet fingers brush his cheek. He’s so damn hard to resist. You lean down and kiss him, but Loki turned the soft gentle kiss into a hot mess. You have to leave before you fall into temptation. When you stand up and take the tray, Loki started crying.

— No! No please don’t leave me! I need you please! I’ll be good! I’ll be good! Pleeeaase just fuck me! I’m so damn wet you won’t even have to prepare me! I’ll take it like a good boy… I’ll keep my legs open for you! You can grab my hair and carry me to the throne room to fuck me on the floor again! I’ll be so good for you… I’ll beg as much as you want… you can even take me from behind, please! PLEASE LOVE ME!

His voice faded as you walk away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter Thor is coming to "rescue" Loki! You can already tell it'll not go as he expected...


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bad in english, sorry!

Chapter 6

The next morning, you found Loki on his back in his bed. He managed to get his pants down his ankles and his shirt raised a bit, showing his perfects abs and his hard leaking cock. He was panting. He smiled at you, strands of black hair stick to his sweat covered face.

— I look like a treat, doesn’t I?

His ankles still bound together, he lets his knees fall open.

— Come on, play with me. I think I’ve learned my lesson now.

That little shit was trying to turn your plan against you.

— I remember everything you do to me during my heat and everything I says, so believe me when I tell you I won’t be mad at you if you fuck me now. I promise I’ll not try to run away, I’ll stay with you. You don’t have to untie me, just kneel between my legs and fuck me… or ride my face, I’ll gladly shower your clit with love.

You turned and walked back to the door. You have to go before you break your promise. You can have a maid feed him later.

— Wait! Please don’t go!

You stopped and turned to look at him. He was smiling.

— I’m lying there on a silver plate and you don’t even want to take a bite of me? Just a bite, it won’t hurt, don’t you think?

He was so tempting, lying there like a good little prince, eager to please and trembling with need. You walked back to him, next to the bed. He licked his lips.

— Good… good… you can brush your hand on my thigh… you know how soft and sensitive I am…

You watched his cock pulse and a glob of precum falls on his abs as you hovers your hand over him. You kneel between his legs and hold down his hips making him gasp and pant. He smiled. Without a word, you lean your face down, a few inches from his leaking cock jumping for attention.

— You really are a bad boy for tempting me like that. You know I promised not to touch you…

He was about to reply when you blow on his cock. His words were replaced by moans. He pulled on his hands, his whole body trembling.

— Stop teasing and just fuck meeeee…

You had to hold his hips to stop him from trusting up.

— You didn’t want me to touch you, so this is the only stimulation you’ll get. Next time maybe you will allow me to take care of you?

Loki sobbed. He was leaking a steady flow of precum, his cunt dripping on the sheets and making a sticky mess. His heat was making him a greedy whore, eager for whatever stimulation he could get. Hot tears rolled on his cheeks as you continue to blow on his wet cock. Your mouth was so close to touching him, but you were careful.

— I’m sorry, I’m sorry… I’ll be a good boy, please… please take care of me…

He desperately tried to get you to lick him, brush the head of his erection against your lips, but you move back your head every time he got too close. After a few minutes, you decided it was enough.

— You should eat.

Loki was covered in sweat and breathing heavily, his dark hair sticking to his blushing face. He shook his head.

— I’m not hungry… please don’t leave me like this…

You ignored his pleading and get off the bed.

— Your heat will be over in a day or two. If you still want to play then, I’ll love you, but you’ll have to apologize for making it so hard to keep my promise, okay?

— I shouldn’t have made you promise not to touch me, it was a mistake… I feel so empty… I can’t continue like this, please… I’m dying…

You smiled.

— You’re not dying, sweety, you’re just horny. I’ll come back tomorrow to see if you’re still in heat.

You put a sheet over him and left.

*

Loki spends the rest of the day trying to break free and rubbing himself on the sheets. His pants were still down and he’d manage to pull his shirt over his head. The sun was down, but he can’t know what hour it was. Suddenly, he heard a sound coming from the window. His heart jumped in his chest when he saw Thor climbing in his room. He was wearing his armor, but thankfully left the cape home, the bright red floating cape wasn’t really discreet for a rescuing mission. Loki was still partly covered by the sheet and it was dark, the only light came from the moon. Thor called his name, whispering.

— Loki!

— I’m here! On the bed!

Thor came to his brother.

— Damnit Loki, I was waiting in the ruins for three days!

— Untie me you oaf!

Loki was trembling with anticipation, trying not to let it show. He bites back moans when Thor’s fingers played on his skin, untying his ankles first, then his wrists.

— Why are you naked? asked Thor as he worked to untie Loki’s wrists. Did she rape you again? Shared you with her guards? That filthy perverted woman!

Loki stayed silent, waiting for his moment. As soon as he was free, he turned back and grabbed Thor. The god of thunder made a surprised yelp as his little brother crushed him against the bed, face first. Loki was always faster than his big brother. He tied Thor’s hands in his back, then turned him over to face him.

— What are you doing? Have you gone mad? I’ve came as soon as possible to save you!

Loki sat on Thor’s hips and his blue eyes widen as he saw Loki’s erection.

— I need your help or else I’ll die…

Thor squirmed under Loki as the mage rubbed his erection against Thor’s crotch.

— What? What are you talking about? What have she done to you? Are you drugged?

Loki didn’t reply and pulled down Thor’s brown leather breeches, pouting when he saw he was still flaccid.

— I don’t excite you anymore? Or you need mead to perform?

Thor struggled to get free.

— This is madness… You’re my brother!

Loki took Thor’s cock in his hand, trying to get him hard.

— It didn’t stop you last time!

— I didn’t know it was you!

— But you still liked it, didn’t you?

Thor didn’t had time to reply, Loki took him in his mouth. He sucks and licks like his life depends on it, but Thor keep kicking him and Loki regretted not tying his legs.

— I don’t have time for that…

Loki grabs Thor by his shoulder and turned him around.

— I don’t know what drug she gave you, but if you could just untie me, I can get you back home and the healers can…

Thor’s sentence ended in a yell when he felt Loki’s wet fingers probe at his entrance. He prepared Thor swiftly; he was barely able to control himself knowing he will be buried in that delicious heat in a few moments.

— End this madness now, brother!

Thor wasn’t able to keep his voice down anymore. One hand holding Thor’s hips, he pulled his other hand out of his brother and pressed on Thor’s head, keeping his face against the pillow to muffle his voice. With one swift motion, Loki thrusted inside Thor. Days of denial and teasing, now he was buried to the hilt inside his warm and welcoming brother, it sends Loki over the edge. He tighten his hand inside Thor’s golden locks and moaned as he emptied his seed inside Thor’s hole, twitching, but he didn’t soften. His heat kept him hard and needy. This felt like the first meal of someone starving to death, he couldn’t get enough.

Loki ignored Thor’s protestations and snapped his hips against Thor bottom, hypnotized by the flesh bouncing with every hard trust, chasing another orgasm. Cum made it wet and messy, the obscene squelching sound filled the room. His brother stopped fighting when Loki’s curved tip brushed against his prostate, sending a wave of pleasure through his body. Thor, always so confident and strong, was being reduced to a trembling mass of pleasure. Loki slide his hand between Thor and the sheet, feeling them still wet from this morning’s teasing. He was delighted to feel Thor’s erection.

His thrusts became erratic as he felt his orgasm near. He came with a cry when Thor started to move to meet his thrusts. He barely waited to catch his breath and turned Thor over to lay him on his back.

— Untie me now, Fandral and Sif are waiting for us…

Loki ignored him and cradles his hips, teasing Thor’s cock with his dripping cunt. Thor struggled.

— I get it, you want revenge, but can’t it wait until we get you out of here?

Out of here? The idea suddenly sounded so absurd. Going back to Asgard meant being locked in a prison, with Odin willing to sell him to anyone.

— I don’t want to leave…

Thor looked as his brother, confused. Loki nudged the thick head between his lower lips, easily welcoming the generous girth inside him. He gasped at the stretch, but didn’t stop until he was fully seated. Bouncing on Thor’s cock, Loki wasn’t trying to keep quiet anymore. One hand taking care of his cock, the other on Thor’s abs to help him keep balance, Loki closed his eyes, lost in a sea of lust, consumed by his heat.

— Ohhh Thor… your cock is made for pleasure… so big and deliciously curved to left no place untouched… so good…

Thor whimpers, his cock twitching inside Loki.

— Loki… Stop… You’re going to make me… hnnn…

Loki didn’t stop as Thor came inside him. Being in heat felt like hanging on the edge of an orgasm even after coming multiple time, always needy and desperate, but never satisfied. Loki wept when he felt Thor go soft and slip out of his cunt. He need to cum so badly, the lust was eating him from inside.

— ENOUGH! Are you out of your mind? What illness is plaguing you so bad you prefer to bed your own brother than getting free? Whatever drug she gave you, it’s going to wear off and you’ll be ashamed of yourself!

Loki had to keep Thor quiet or else someone might hear and investigate. He lifted himself to Thor’s shoulders, his knees each part of his head, his erection standing hard and proud in front of Thor’s flushed face. He grips the golden hair with one hand and guided his cock to Thor’s lips with the other.

— I’m not drugged and I’m not your brother. Open for me…

Thor’s lips slightly parted in shock and Loki took the opportunity to slide inside his mouth. Thor’s mouth was deliciously wet and soft, and the low vibrations he made as he tried to protest was so good, it felt maddening.

Loki threw his head back and closed his eyes, moaning with abandon, like no one could hear him. It was wild and messy, Loki was fucking Thor’s mouth with desperate need, his cock jolting with every attempt Thor made to push him out with his tongue.

They didn’t hear the door open and you were speechless at the sight. You walked slowly to the bed, where Loki was using his brother’s mouth shamelessly, drowning in pleasure. Loki yelped when you pull back his arms to tie them in his back.

— Wait! No! No please I’m so close! Let me finish at least please!

— You know it end only when you pass out, Loki…

You tied his ankles to the bed and pulled Thor on the floor, his arms still tied in his back. He pulled his knees to his chest in an attempt to hide himself, but you could see how filthy he was, cum smeared between his thighs and buttocks. You smiled.

— Look like Loki had some fun with you…

Thor looked at you, shocked.

— What have you done to my brother, you debauched witch?

— I’ve not done anything. He’s in heat. Allfather didn’t tell you about it? Jotun goes in heat once a month. It makes them mindless horny beast and Loki is just the right size, making him the perfect sex slave.

— What? Surely he doesn’t agree to this!

— Hmm? Let’s ask him, shall we?

You looked at Loki, but he was way too busy rubbing himself against the sheets to understand the discussion.

— Loki can’t talk for now, so it will have to wait until his heat pass.

You snapped your fingers and the guards waiting in the hall entered. They pulled Thor’s breeches up, helped him stand up and took him away as he called for his brother.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Once you were sure no one would enter Loki’s room again and he was tightly tied back to his bed, you go downstairs to the cells, where the guards had chained Thor. You took the guard’s dagger. The guard unlocked the door of Thor’s cell and you enter, then he locked it back behind you. After making sure you’ll be fine by yourself, he left. Thor was kneeling on the stone floor, his arms stretched over his head and chained to the wall. The cuffs were made of the same material as Loki’s collar, preventing Thor from using magic. He was strong, but not strong enough to break the enchanted chains.

— I must admit Loki was hard to tame, but I’ve almost succeed.

Thor growled like an animal.

— To tame? My brother isn’t a pet!

You hold the dagger to Thor’s chest.

— He is now. Your father sold him to me, he wears a collar, eats whatever I give him, I take him to walk with a leash and I make him walk on all four sometime… I even bath him myself and choose his clothes.

You put the dagger to the neck of his tunic and slowly tore down the fabric. You destroyed his shirt until it fall apart, leaving him half naked.

— Do you plan on defiling me too? I don’t know how you successfully “tamed” my brother, but I won’t fall for your tricks!

Smiling, you pulled on the chains, forcing Thor to stand up, then turned him around. He struggled fervently, rattling the chains and you feared he would get free, but the chains hold on. He froze when he felt the dagger on his back. You slowly dragged it down, between his cheeks, and rip his breeches down to his balls. Your free hand wrap around his torso to feel his abs, his breath heavier and nervous. You lets go of the dagger, letting it fall to the ground, then pulled yourself closer to Thor, feeling the warmth of his skin and muscled body. You slides both hand in his breeches, cupping his glorious and perfectly rounded butt and gave it a squeeze.

— I understand now why your little brother wanted so much to fuck your ass…

— You had your fun, now let him go. I’ll stay.

His serious tone made you giggle.

— You’ll stay? You want me to play with you instead of Loki?

Thor turned his head to look at you, a few golden strands falling in front of his piercing blue eyes. He smiled.

— I’ve saw how you looked at me during the feast, don’t worry, I have that effect on a fair deal of maidens. Surely even the queen of Vanaheim isn’t unaffected by my charms.

— I’ve never heard someone so sure of himself. Are you telling me you know better than me what I like?

— I must admit I was surprised to see Loki also had lady’s parts, but I can assure you I can me as much fun.

— Loki doesn’t really like when I use his “lady’s parts”. From what he told me after I fucked his ass the first time, he likes it better than his cunt, especially when I use a vibrating dildo against his prostate.

Thor took a deep breath as you slide your fingers on the line of cum rolling down his thigh, up to his well-used hole.

— Did your baby brother fuck you nicely? He was able to find your prostate?

Thor blushed and decided to dodge the question.

— I’m willing to play any game you want if you let my brother go. Whatever you want, I can take it.

— Really? You’ll bend over naked in front of everyone in my court room and hold your ass cheeks apart while I fuck your hungry hole with the biggest dildo I can find?

You felt Thor tense and shiver, but his voice was determined.

— Yes. If it means I can bring Loki back home, I’ll let you fuck me.

— You won’t tell Odin?

— You think I’ll tell Odin I’ve let you do such filthy things to me?

You smiled and slapped him ass with your hand wet with Loki’s cum.

— I’ll have you prepared, then.

You tap on the metal bars and the guard came to open the door.

*

Standing in front of you in all his naked glory, Thor didn’t even tried to hide himself. He looked like he was about to be send on the battlefield, standing straight and proud, but the deep blush on his cheeks was betraying him. Only a few people were allowed to watch; you didn’t wanted to upset Odin by fucking his golden heir in front of all Vanaheim. It always strikes you as odd to prefer one son over the other; both were pretty good looking, bright, well behaved and good fighters.

— Turn around and kneel.

Without missing a beat, Thor complied. You kneel behind him, brushing his long golden hair over his shoulder to admire his wide muscular back. Thor trembles under your fingers as you danced them on his hot tanned skin. You lean down to kiss his shoulder.

— It’s ok, I’ll be nice with you, don’t worry.

You pushed on his head.

— Bend over and lift your ass up.

It was such a delicious sight to watch Thor obey, giving you a good view of his beautiful round ass. Between the lobes, his puckered hole was waiting for you. You poured a generous amount of lube on your finger and stuffed two fingers in Thor’s entrance. It went in easily.

— Tell me Thor, did you came when Loki fucked your ass? You didn’t tell me.

He shook his head, not thrusting his voice right now. He tensed when you added another finger.

— Relax, I warned you, didn’t I? And you said you’ll take it. Did you lie?

Thor gulped loudly.

— I’m fine. I’ve slay whole armies for Asgard; I can let a feeble woman fuck me. I’m no virgin maiden.

You added a fourth finger.

— Good.

Thor’s breathing was heavy, but he managed to keep his voice under control. He yelps when you found his prostate, but didn’t move from his position, gasping and panting. Once you didn’t feel resistance anymore, you pulled out your fingers.

— Hold yourself open for me.

Thor hesitate a moment, but eventually complied. He had to be good if he wants to free Loki. He can endure a bit of humiliation, this is nothing compared to what he had done to Loki during the feast. He heard ruffle as you lift your skirt, and the people watching the scene gasped and whispered between them. Thor didn’t looked back, he didn’t want to see what you’re about to shove in his ass. He knows it will be big, but he doesn’t want to see it.

You rubbed the head of your dildo against Thor’s slick and gaping hole.

— You are such a good big brother, Thor. You let Loki use your ass to satisfy himself, then you offers it to me so you can bring back home your baby brother… It’s hard to believe you do this for him… maybe you do this because you like to be fucked in the ass?

— I believe you’re an evil, perverted witch who likes to dirty my brother with depraved sex acts and I need to save the remaining innocence left in him, because yes, even with all the cruel things he did, I still believe there’s hope for him. I won’t let you turn him into a debauched whore.

— Says the brother whom fucked him in both his cunt and his ass and made him cum in his own mouth.

Thor opened his mouth to protest, but he could only squeal as you forced your dildo in his asshole.

— There we go… it really goes in easily, it’s like you’re shallowing me… you have a hungry little ass, don’t you?

Thor had difficulty breathing and he was trembling, but he forced himself to relax. You prepared him well enough, it barely hurts, but the stretch was making Thor dizzy.

— That’s it, good boy… Take it one inch at the time and I promise it’ll feel good once you’re used to it. When I’m shoved all the way in, I’ll activate the vibrations for you.

Thor squeezed his eyes shut and tried to ignore you, concentring on his breathing. The last few inches were harder to stuff in, but it eventually fit and you gave Thor a few minutes to calm down. When his breathing was under control once more, you pressed a button on the hilt of the dildo and all of Thor’s efforts to keep quiet were wasted. The dildo was so big it was sure to press against Thor’s prostate, the vibrations merciless.

— It’s your brother’s favorite part: when my dildo vibrates against his prostate, it doesn’t matter how many people are looking, he always cum with the prettiest moan in the nine realms… Loki has such a beautiful voice, especially when he’s begging…

Thor’s toes curled and he struggled to stay in position. His voice was deeper than Loki, but his moans were hotter than a summer’s midday. You barely had to move, you let the vibrations do all the work. You simply gave Thor smalls, gentles thrusts.

— Are you going to cum by being fucked in the ass by my big purple dildo, my prince?

Thor didn’t reply, lost in a sea of pleasure. You grabbed his golden hair and pulled, forcing him to face the crowd watching him, his hard cock exposed. You were surprised he wasn’t crying. He wasn’t as shy as Loki. Maybe he was right about Loki: the young prince still had innocence left in him.

— Come on, they want to see you cum. I’m sure my dildo is giving your prostate all the attention it deserves. You weren’t shy during the feast, exposing your body to everyone, fucking your little brother and sharing him with your friends. My people now want to see you cum from being pegged by their queen, so can you be a good boy and cum?

Thor mumbles incoherencies between gasps and moans, sweat rolling down his flushed face. You finally understood what he was saying.

— You want me to jerk you off? That’s not what we agreed to: you’re supposed to cum from me fucking your ass. I’m not going to touch you and you’re not allowed to touch yourself.

Thor sobbed and his eyes filled with tears, but they didn’t fall. You put your free hand gently around Thor’s balls and give it a light squeeze.

— Those are heavy, don’t you want to cum for us?

— Yes… yes… yes… ahhh…

Longs strings of cum shoot in the air and fall on the stone floor. You stopped moving, the dildo pressing cruelly against Thor’s prostate, milking him dry.

Once he was done, Thor collapsed, face first on his pool on cum. He didn’t had enough energy to move, breathing heavily. You slowly pulled out the dildo, careful not to hurt Thor. He opened his eyes and his mouth felt suddenly dry.

— I want my brother now…

*

When Loki woke up, he was in his bed, back to Asgard. The feel of magic surrounding his room was overwhelming, like he was trapped inside his own bedroom. He found out it was true when he tried to open the door. It had been locked with magic. Even his windows were shut by a curtain of barely visible yellow magic. There were no explanations, no visits, even his own mother didn’t told a word to him. It was like he was brought back to Asgard just to be forgotten.

Loki didn’t really mind. He was alone in his room full of books, in his own bed, he could bath alone and wears his clothes without the fear of them being rips off to be raped in front of everyone. He missed having conversation with people and the collar cutting his magic was still around his neck, but overall it wasn’t that bad: Odin could have chosen to lock him with the outlaws in a tiny cell with no privacy. Maybe the queen of Vanaheim was wrong: true he was forgotten, but Odin would keep him safe in his room, even during his heats.

Loki spends a few weeks in his room, the guards were teleporting food for him three times a day and more than enough. He even gets wine, his favorite fruits and a bunch of pastries. Then, a fire started burning in his belly and his clothes were suddenly too hot for him. He changed into a loose tunic, removed his underwear and laid down on his bed, brazing himself for his heat. He was delighted by the fact he was going to be having his heat in peace. As soon as Loki felt the wave of desire shallow him, he raised the tunic and took his cock in his hand, his other hand going lower to finger his pussy.

That’s when the door opens. Loki didn’t even have time to understand what was happening, two guards were carrying him out of his room by his arms. He tried to resist, but his heat was already making his legs weak and without his magic, he was left defenceless.

He was carried downstairs, in the donjons, then inside a room he recognised as the guards quarters. As he enters, all the guards left except the two carrying him. He yelps when he was bends over a wooded bench, his legs tied open and his wrists tied to the wall in front of him. Then, the two guards left too.

Fear growing in his chest, Loki tried to fight his heat. He had to get out of here! He jumped when a large hand rest on his back.

— It’s alright, son. I’m not a monster. I’ll never let you suffer alone in your room during such a displeasing moment.

— It wasn’t a “displeasing moment” until you brought me here to tie me like a broad mare!

Odin ignored him and puts a gag ball in his mouth, tying it tightly behind his head.

— You need to be taken care of… I do it because I love you, Loki.

Odin leans down to kiss Loki’s hair, pulled up his tunic and left. Loki felt dizzy from his heat and he tried to calm down with deep breaths. His cock was so hard it hurts and his slick was dripping down his thighs. He pulled on his hands as hard as he could, the rope digging in his flesh painfully. The queen of Vanaheim was right: Odin sold him to his guards. That’s why they had been so nice with him, giving him all the food he liked, books and wine. They hoped to make him grateful and submissive when they could finally fuck him. If he knew he was going to be used like this, he would have tried to escape.

Loki froze when he heard the door open again and guards enter. Suddenly, the room felt small. It wasn’t long before a first guard kneel behind him, his breeches already down. He felt a rough hand on the small of his back and the blunt head of a cock rubbing against his cunt.

— Don’t worry, prince Loki, I’ll fuck your little cunt so good you’ll forget you’re a man…

The guard slammed his cock inside Loki and grabbed both his cheeks tightly. He wasn’t nice and gentle, fucking Loki like he was making war to his cunt and his cock was a sword. Loki screamed behind the gag. Even in heat, the pain was overshadowing the pleasure. Fortunately, the guard was quick to come.

— Oh such a good little whore you are, my prince…

The guard pat his ass and gave his place to another man. The new man slides his fingers in Loki’s cunt and Loki couldn’t suppress a moan. He gathers the cum from the first guard and used it to lube Loki’s hole. A guard complained.

— Hey! You’re not supposed to do that!

The man ignored his comrade and pressed his fingers against Loki’s prostate.

— Odin said we could do anything to satisfy the prince, and I’m pretty sure he wants me to fuck his cute little asshole, don’t you?

He squirmed under the man, tears rolling down his cheeks at the humiliation, but at the same time it felt so good he thought he could die from pleasure. Loki was grateful for the gag, at least it kept him from begging. The man didn’t spend much time preparing Loki, he was way too eager to claim that tight hole. When he forced his way in, Loki felt a sharp pain, but this time it was overwhelmed by the pleasure. His heat was stronger now and his mind was clouded by yearning. He needs to be fucked, as much as possible and as hard as possible. He quickly lost count of how many people fucked him.

The obscene comments on his body were constant; everybody seems to like how warm he was for a frostgiant, how soft his butt was, how delightful his moans sounded and how slutty he looked, with his eyes unfocussed and drool dripping down his chin. They took him in both holes, but Loki longed for the delicious drag of cocks against his prostate. It was more embarrassing, but so much better than his cunt. Every time he was filled by cum, then left empty, but it wasn’t long before another cock filled him again.

— Look at that, who would had knew the younger prince was such a debased whore? You’re having a great time, prince Loki?

The queen of Vanaheim never let anyone disrespect him like that. Sure, she fucked him on the floor, shared him with her guest, teased him, but never called him a whore, a slut or tied him up for public use and insulted. Every time he passed out, he woke up being used by a different person. It felt like the whole army of Asgard had their turn with him.

He’d lost track of time. Was it morning? Night? How many days passed? They had removed the gag to let him drink, but never eat anything else than cum. He could go a long time without food, especially since they had been feeding him so much these last few weeks. His mind was too foggy to think of something else than the delirious feeling of cocks hitting his prostate, hands slapping his abused butt, nails grazing his back and cum filling his pussy.

One day, Loki woke up with another guard stuffing his cunt. The world was clear again. His heat was over. The reality of his situation churned his stomach. His hair and face were covered in cum, his thighs were sticky with a disgusting mix of blood, cum and slick, his ass was on fire. He heard the guard grunt as he came inside Loki, a big glop of cum drop to the dirty floor when he pulled out. Loki was so full he was leaking.

Was he kept tied on that god damned bench all week? They didn’t wash him or lets him rest? Loki was pulled from his thoughts when another man kneels behind him, opening his cheeks to stare at his well-used hole. He screamed behind the gag, but the guard ignored him and shoved his cock in the prince. Loki struggled and cried, there was not a hint of pleasure anymore, just pain. He looked back at the guard and mumbles. The gag prevented him from speaking, but he hoped the guard would take the cue if he fought back. A guard watching the scene spoke:

— Hey, I think he’s not in heat anymore. You think we should tell Odin?

The guard fucking his ass stopped a moment to look at Loki’s face.

— Nah, let’s give it another day just to be sure.

He resumes the fucking and Loki pulled on his binding with all his strength, struggling and yelling as loudly as he could with the gag in his mouth. Surely someone would come to his help!

Then, the guard hits him behind his head and all went black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki is having such a bad time... It'll get better, I promise  
> This was supposed to be only two chapters, this is getting out of control...


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki go back on Vanaheim

Chapter 8

When Loki was dragged back to his room, the first thing he did was take a hot bath. No matter how much soap he used, how hard he scrubbed, the feeling of being dirty and used didn’t go away. He carefully washed the red marks on his wrists and legs, scrubbed the cum and blood on his thighs and between his legs, cleaned his hair stick with dried cum. Every time he felt like he was clean enough, he stand up and cum dripped out of him, so he had to wash again.

The sun was up when he finally get out of the bath, his skin red. He dressed up and it took all his energy to walk to his bed, his legs were sore and trembling. He lets himself fall face first in the soft blankets and pillows and he falls asleep.

When he wakes up, it was already afternoon. Loki sat on his bed, wincing at the sharp pain of his abused ass. His room was just like he left it, except he had food on the table next to his library. The guards must have teleported it when he was passed out. The reality of it makes him sick. His room was just a prison to keep him quiet until his heat makes him mindless and Odin can give him to the guards to be raped, no matter how he justify it.

Loki stands up and goes to look out his window, ignoring the food. He was stronger on his feet now. He saw Thor, sitting under a tree, looking at him. His brother was being this scheme. Why did he come to Vanaheim to bring him back here if it was to be treated like this? He waves at Thor and motioned him to come. Thor hesitate a moment, but he finally stand up and enter the palace. Loki smiled; Thor is always so easy to manipulate.

A few moments later, Thor softly knocks on Loki’s door.

— Loki?

— Come in.

— You know I can’t…

— I need to talk to you… about what happened on Vanaheim, when you came to… _save_ me

Of course Thor wouldn’t want to talk about this in the hall, where everyone could hear him. Loki stands in front of the door, waiting impatiently, his heart pounding in his chest. As soon as the door opened, Loki jumped on Thor, pushing him out of his way and ran as fast as he could. He can’t stay here another heat, he would break.

He may not have his magic, but he’s still one of Asgard most trained fighter and he’s agile. His legs hurt, his ass hurt, his head hurt, but he have to get to the bifrost, no matter what. He was running on the rainbow bridge, the bifrost was just in front of him. He will do it!

With a loud crash of thunder, Thor arrived on the bifrost, mjollnir in his hand and blocking Loki.

— Stop with this madness, Loki. You know I can’t let you go.

— Why? You just have to imagine I’m still in my room. It won’t make a difference because you never came to visit me.

— And where would you go? Midgard? Alfheim?

Loki smiled.

— Vanaheim. Father sold me to the queen, remember? You stole me.

— Stole? I saved you!

Loki scuffed.

— Saved? I’m going back on Vanaheim, Thor, and don’t come back to “save” me ever again. I’m treated way better there than here.

Thor was confused.

— What has she done to you?

— Why do you ask what _she_ had done? Why don’t you ask yourself what _Odin_ had done? You know what he had done, you saw it, and I prefer to go back to her than stay here.

— Nonsense! The Loki I know wouldn’t let anyone treat him like this!

— Like what, Thor? Like the most desirable man on Vanaheim? To be the queen’s favorite? To have all the food and books I want? What do you know about what I want? Please, enlighten me. I better go back on Vanaheim to be the queen’s sex slave than to spend another heat here, tied to a bench and fucked by half of Asgard. They basically worship me on Vanaheim, and here I’m forgotten in my room and gang raped when I’m in heat.

Thor stayed silent, baffled.

— What?

Loki scoffed.

— Didn’t father tell you? To prevent me from “suffering” during my heat, Allfather tied me up and let the whole army use me. Even when my heat was over, I was still left on that god damned bench to be raped, until father suddenly remember me and come back to untie me.

— This can’t be true. Father would never do such a thing!

— Are you sure, Thor?

— She played with your mind! You truly think father would hurt you? He didn’t want you to suffer from your heat, you need to be fucked, otherwise you’ll go crazy and jump anyone, like you did to me on Vanaheim. You’re a prince, he couldn’t risk you getting free and rape our people!

— Forget it Thor, I’m not staying here to live another heat. I would rather have the queen rape me than the guards. As least she’s nice and caring.

— She said she has tamed you, she’s right, you’re not yourself anymore…

Loki heard the guards running behind him. They were almost there. He can’t waste time talking with Thor anymore. He pulled out a knife he stolen from a guard and run at Thor. As he expected, Thor tried to hit him with his hammer and Loki dodged. He stabbed Thor in the back. While Thor was trying to remove the knife, Loki continued to run.

— Heimdall, open the bifrost!

— I can’t do that, you know it.

— You saw what Odin did, so open the bifrost, NOW!

— It would be treason…

With that, Heimdall left, the sword ready to open the bifrost. He couldn’t open it himself, but he knew Loki’s punishment was unfair and way too harsh, he didn’t agree with Odin’s methods. Loki just had to turn it and he was free.

*

When you heard the sky rumble, you smiled. You knew it was the bifrost and Loki was coming back. You send your guards to pick him up and they took him to you. It’s with very little surprise you saw Loki wasn’t alone: his brother followed him. You stood from your throne and walked to meet the boys. Loki knelt in front of you.

— I’m sorry…

You shut him up with a hard slap across the face.

— You wanted to go back to Asgard so bad and now you come back here for what? Tempt me?

— I… I was wrong to leave! I promise I’ll not go back to Asgard again, I want to stay with you!

You put your hands on your hips.

— Oh? What changed?

Loki blushed and looked down to your feet, his hands playing with the hem of his tunic.

— I… You were right… about Odin…

His voice was just a whisper.

— What?

He looked up to you, his green eyes shining with tears.

— You were right about Odin… and my heats… He left me alone in my room until my heat hit… then… then he dragged me down to the guards’ quarters… and…

Loki was too embarrassed to end his sentence, so you completed it for him.

— He lets the guards rape you? During the whole week of your heat?

Thor objected.

— Rape? No! Odin only did that so Loki wouldn’t suffer!

Loki turned his head to Thor, ready to yell at him, but you stopped him with a hand gesture.

— What make you think Loki would have suffered?

— He was clearly suffering when I came to save him!

Loki hides his face in his hands, burning from shame. He tried to forget, but he couldn’t. It was worse to know he had willingly bedded his brother than when he was raped by him and his friends during the feast. At least at the feast Thor didn’t know he was fucking Loki.

— He was only suffering because I kept him tied. If he can masturbate, he doesn’t suffer.

You knelt in front of Loki, gently taking his hands away.

— How many people have played with you?

Loki gulped loudly.

— I… I don’t know…

— That much, hm? Did you come?

Loki glanced at Thor and bite his lower lip, embarrassment visible on his face.

— A few times… I was in heat…

— Oh, right…

You looked at Thor and asked:

— Do you know how it feels to be in heat?

Thor shook his head.

— Why are you asking such questions?

You ignored Thor question and asked Loki to explain. Loki took a deep breath and looked away, he couldn’t look at his brother right now.

— Being in heat is like being kept on edge, like a simple touch can throw you over, but you’re never satisfied. It doesn’t matter with who you have sex or even if people are looking. It’s like your mind doesn’t work anymore, you’re just horny and you’ll do anything to cum.

You smiled and took Loki’s chin in your hand, forcing him to look at you.

— Are you in heat now?

— No, I’m not.

— So your mind work? You’re not a horny mindless beast?

— I’m perfectly in control of my body, I assure you.

It’s important Thor know his brother is not under the influence of his heat. Everything he will do today is completely consenting.

— Good… Do you want me to take care of you?

— Yes, please fuck me.

You lightly pet Loki’s hair.

— Are you sure? You made a whole scene, made me promise not to rape you ever again and return back to Asgard. I know you didn’t made any attempt to come back until you realise I was right. You don’t really miss me, you just don’t want to be raped again.

— No, I swear. I want this. I want you to speak sweetly to me, wrap me in your love and fuck me so good I’ll forget about Asgard. I was wrong to leave. You always took such good care of me, even if I didn’t know I wanted it. I guess I was just too ashamed… but I swear I won’t leave again. I belong here, with you.

You smiled fondly and without a word, you lean down to kiss Loki’s soft lips.

— Undress, show me how much they used you. Do you have hands marks like when you spend your first heat here?

Loki removed his green tunic and a wave of jalousy washed over you at the sight of the mark on Loki’s pale skin. He had red rashes on his wrists, where you know he was tied, bites marks, scratches on his arms and back, bruises on his chest. He pulled down his breeches and you almost cried. His thighs were marked with scratches, deep blue bruises on his slender hips, red hands marks on his ass and more red rashes on his legs left by the rope he was tied with. Thor blanched in horror and looked away.

— Look at him, Thor. You’re the one responsible for this.

Thor clenched his jaw.

— I’ve done nothing to him!

— Of course you did: you brought him back to Odin.

Thor didn’t reply. He refused to look at his little brother: his whole body was marked by violence and he still couldn’t believe their father allowed –even worse, encouraged- something so horrible. Once he was naked, Loki knelt down again, waiting for your instructions. You lightly touch his cheek.

— You’re so pretty when you blush… I’ve told you already, didn’t I?

He smiled and closed his eyes, clearly appreciating the compliment.

— Yes, many times, but I always thought you were making fun of me.

— I’m not, you truly are such a pretty little prince…

Your thumb played with his thin lips. He lets you open his mouth and looked up at you with half closed eyes, burning with lust. You sat down and opened your legs.

— Want to lick me, love?

He didn’t reply as he leans down his head. You lifted your skirt and he buried his face between your legs. Thor cleared his throat to catch you attention.

— I’m still here…

— And you’re not going anywhere…

You puts your hand on Loki’s head as he locks his mouth around you clit and suck lightly. You gasped at the feeling, his tongue flicking your clit and he moaned with content, happy you’re forgiving him for leaving. You clenched your hand in Loki’s raven hair and rolled your hips against his face.

— You know Thor, there’s a reason why your brother is called “silver tongue”…

— I don’t need to know.

You looked up at Thor. His face was serious, but there was a pretty oblivious bulge in his breeches. It was hard to hide something so big.

— You never thought about your brother’s soft tongue lapping at your slit, cleaning the precum before he takes your dick deep in his throat? You never wondered how it would feel to have Loki’s throat hug your cock? The vibrations when he moans?

Thor looked away, blushing.

— Stop it. This is completely indecent! I’m not a pervert like you are!

You don’t care about being a pervert: Loki’s tongue was wonderfully skilled and no way you’re going to deprive yourself of it. You worked hard to make him an obedient little boy, to make him believe he truly loves being your sex slave and from the enthusiasm he’s showing, maybe he’s really enjoying it.

When you felt your orgasm near, you pulled him closer.

— Ahhh… Ahhh… good boy… Let me cum in your face…

His cheeks were covered in your slick and you pet his hair tenderly as you came.

— Don’t you want to know why Loki prefers to come back to me rather than staying on Asgard?

— Because you brainwashed him.

— Not at all, Thor, it’s because I take such a good care of him. Not only Loki is smart and handsome, he also like to please people, but it have a price I’m more than willing to pay: love. The only thing your little brother never had on Asgard is love.

— Nonsense, I love my brother!

You pulled Loki close to you, caressing his back with one hand and the other petting his hair.

— He needs much more than what you’re willing to give. He needs to be covered in compliments, kisses and lot of cuddles. He craves for attention and admiration, need to be gently showered with love and affection until he feel like he would drown. Isn’t want you want, Loki?

You kissed his neck.

— And I’m happy to give you what you need, my sweet boy.

Your hand traveled lower, between his cheeks, and Loki tensed.

— It’s alright sweetheart, I won’t hurt you… Lie on your back.

Loki obeyed. He pulled his legs up, keeping them near his chest with his hands. He watched you as you put a generous amount of lube on his cunt and hole. He winced when you start preparing his ass, eyes filling with tears.

— Are you sore?

Loki bites back a whimper.

— Yes…

— They weren’t really nice with your asshole, didn’t they? Did they prepared you before or did they fucked you dry?

— They… lubed me with cum… and blood…

Thor blanched.

— I didn’t know it was going to be like this! I swear Loki! Father told me he had a few people taking “care” of Loki’s heat and he said he wasn’t suffering from it!

The look you gave Thor was enough to make him shut up.

— And you believe him? You came here to take Loki away, thinking you’re saving him, but what Odin did to Loki was worse than anything I could do to him!

You turned your attention back to Loki and gently kissed his tears.

— Don’t worry my love, I’ll never hurt you like that. You know that, right? Did I ever hurt you? I’m always nice you with, don’t I?

You felt him tremble when you brush against his prostate and he nods.

— Aahhh yes…

— I know you like it in the ass, but do you prefer if I fuck your cunt instead?

— I… I don’t know…

You made a move with your hand and a black butt plug appeared. You slowly pushed it inside Loki, his eyes rolled back and he moans.

— This will take care of your prostate while I fuck your little cunt. Spread your legs wide for me.

Loki obeyed. Once the butt plug was seated inside his ass, you pressed the button on the base and it start to vibrate. Loki’s legs trembled as he fights to keep them open. Thor turned his head. His little brother was going to get fucked on the floor in the throne room, in front of everyone, but it’s like Loki had forgot his situation. You slide a cock ring on Loki and his eyes widens.

— Don’t look at me like that, my prince, you can’t expect me to forget about your little rebellion.

You lift your skirt and put on a the pink strap on. It had a short curved part lodged into your own pussy, vibrating on a low setting against your g-spot and firmly held in place by your leather harness. Loki always loved this one because it could be used on his ass as well as his cunt and the curved tip pressed deliciously against his prostate or g-spot.

— On Asgard you’re treated like a cum dump for the army, Odin don’t care about your feelings or what you want, but I promise on Vanaheim you’ll always be treated like the prince you are and I’ll take good care of you…

You kissed him, rubbing the tip of your dildo against Loki’s cunt. He whimpered when you thrust inside him and closed his eyes.

— I’m sorry, are you hurt there too?

He nodded and you gently stroke his cheek, wiping the tears away.

— You are doing so good… I’m really proud of you, Loki…

Loki’s heart swells with pride. For once in his life, someone was proud of him, complimenting him. His chest felt warm and he hummed in pleasure.

— Open your legs a bit more… yes… take it like the good boy you are…

Loki’s eyes rolled back when the plug was pushed against his prostate by the dildo in his cunt. He was so full, barely even conscious Thor was watching him. His head threw back against the floor and a throaty moan escaped his lips before he begs.

— Fuck me please… Fuck me…

— How can I resist you when you beg with such a lovely voice? I’ll give your hungry cunt a nice fucking, you deserve it…

The last shed of Loki’s restraint was broken when you start fucking him, slow and steady. His legs were trembling, encouraging you with every thrust.

— Fuck me… fuck me… Oh Norms this is so good… Please… your hand… please…

You took his hard cock in your hand, smearing lot of lube on the slender length and you matched the pace of your hand with your thrusts. Loki’s breath quickens and he couldn’t form coherent words anymore, his moans became more desperate.

— You want to cum?

He nodded fervently.

— Then beg for it my little prince, let us hear your pretty voice, how sweetly you can beg…

Loki’s toes curled as he was kept on the edge by the cock ring, unable to cum. It took all his will to be able to speak, his voice only a lust-filled whisper.

— Please my queen… Please let me cum…

You smiled and looked at Thor. He could close his eyes, but he couldn’t block the sound of his depraved little brother begging for release.

— Come on sweetheart, you can do better than that, don’t you? Or maybe you don’t really want to cum?

— No! Yes! Yes I want to cum! Oh please! When you fuck me like that… so big… and the plug against my prostate… your hand on my cock… please Y/N… ravish me… I’m a good boy for you…

You made no move to unlock the cock ring and Loki started crying, desperate.

— I’ve been good… please! I’m going crazy! Let me cum let me cum let me cum let me cum… I’m going to… aaahhh!

Despite the cock ring, Loki came. Slow but steady ropes of cum leaked from his bound cock, his orgasm dragging on longer than usual. It didn’t seems to end and the delicious littles cries and whimpers Loki made were enough to throw you over the edge too, clenching around the dildo inside your cunt.

— That’s it Loki… cum for me… show your big brother how much you love it when I take care of you…

Then you felt wet on your crotch. You looked down to see it was Loki, he was squirting, his whole body shaking from the intensity of his double orgasms. Loki covered his chest with cum and the bed was so wet, it looked like he pissed himself.

— You’re so beautiful, Loki… I’ll always be good to you, you deserve to be loved…

When the young prince finally stopped gushing and coming, he felt limp. You looked up at his face, relaxed. He passed out.

Idk if you peg guys irl or if it’s just a fantasy, but if you do I highly recommend [this one](https://www.pinkcherry.ca/collections/dildo-sex-toys-pegging/products/u-strap-double-take-vibrating-dildo-harness) (it’s the one reader use on Loki). Yeah it’s a bit pricy, but it’s the best one I tried yet, it stays firmly on, it’s not too big and vibrates, your sub will love it 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter, I'm planning to drug and use Thor. 
> 
> Top!Reader x Thor, Top!Loki x Thor or Top!Everyone x Thor? Vote in the comments!


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

When Thor woke up, he was tied to the same cell as when he tried to save his brother, a few weeks ago. He was relieved to found out he was still clothed. He didn’t remember how he passed out, but he could guess with the pain in the back of his head.

— Awake already?

Thor tried to look behind him, but it was too dark in the cell. He could hear you coming closer to him.

— Let me go! You have no right to keep me prisoner!

— I’m not keeping you prisoner, I just want to make sure you won’t try to steal my boy-toy again.

— Loki is not a “toy”! He’s a prince of Asgard!

You slowly walk to face Thor and he could finally see you in the soft light of the moon.

— And that’s how you treat a prince of Asgard? By giving him to the guards to be raped for days?

Thor fell silent, but you waited for an answer. He chose his words carefully.

— If I knew Odin would mistreat Loki, I wouldn’t have taken him back home.

— Mistreat?

— Loki needs to pay for his crimes, but I can’t let him get abused by you or by my father. You successfully brainwashed him but that doesn’t means…

— Brainwashed?

— Loki isn’t accepting this treatment because he wants to!

— Of course he does. He came back! He likes when I play with him, just like you did when I played with you.

Thor clenched his teeth.

— I hated every minutes of it.

— Really? Maybe if you could go in heat you would like it?

— Asgardians don’t go in heat.

You smiled and patted his ass.

— We will see…

Then, you left him alone with his thoughts.

*

A few days passed and you didn’t visit Thor. You were too busy reading alchemy and magic’s books. Every night, you take Loki to your bed, made sweet love to him, then he fall asleep in your arms while you read him a book. He was quite fond of Midgardian Nordic mythology, most of those stories he made up himself and the midgardians believed him. Like that time he convince them Thrym stole Thor’s hammer and he would only return it if the Asgardians give them Freya as a bride. Obviously Freya refused, and Thor took her place to retrieve his hammer by dressing up as her, golden robe and a shimmering veil covering his face like a blushing maiden. Loki offered to go as his maid-servant. After the ceremony, Thrym put Mjolnir on Thor’s lap and he could claim it back.

Obviously, Thor hated that story, so Thor told the midgardians Loki got raped by Svaðilfari, a horse, while he shape-shifted as a mare and as the result got pregnant and give birth to Sleipnir. If he truly gave birth to Sleipnir, as Thor claimed to the midgardians, then their father would be riding his own grandson in the battlefield. Quite frankly, that story was much worse than the one he made up about Thor, but you liked to tease him about it.

Once you finish the story Loki asked you to read him, you realize he was asleep. You were both laying in your bed, his head laid on your chest and your arm around his shoulder.

It was a long and hard journey, but all the pain and humiliation you inflicted him was worth it. The last step is to make Thor realize his brother is better with you, shows him Loki is truly happy here and you’re the only one who can take care of him.

You closed the book and put it on your nightstand, then wrapped Loki in your arms lovingly, burying your nose in his hair, and fall asleep.

*

The next morning, you were awoken by the guards. Thor had escape. You knew he didn’t left Vanaheim; he wouldn’t leave without Loki. You woke up the prince still sleeping in your bed.

— Loki. Your brother broke free.

The god rubbed his sleepy eyes and smiled at you.

— I’m not going with him, don’t worry. I know where I belong now…

He knelt on the bed and pulled you in an embrace to kiss you. Your knees felt weak; damn how you love when he’s horny so early in the morning. You broke the kiss reluctantly. You damned Thor’s name under your breath. With his eyes half-closed, the pink blush on his cheeks and his lips glistening with saliva, Loki looked like he was begging you to forget about Thor and just fuck him. You forced yourself to calm down.

— I know sweetheart, but he can’t leave. Not yet.

Loki cast an illusion to dress himself.

— Then I’ll bring him back for you, my queen.

This plan about making him your personal whore worked way too perfectly, you had to refrain yourself to push him back in the bed and fuck him all morning.

*

Loki knew exactly how to find his brother. Thor was still trying to “save” him, so it wasn’t really a surprise when he felt the god of thunder’s magic float in the air, following him until there was no guards around. Thor bounced from the shadow and gripped Loki by the throat. He slammed him against the wall, pressing his body against his brother and his other hand on his mouth to shut him up. Thor whispered carefully, glancing behind him to make sure no one were looking in their direction.

— If you don’t want to go back to Asgard, fine, but I’m sure we could find a safer place for you than here. You’re not free in Asgard or in Vanaheim. We can find a place where you….

He stopped when he felt Loki’s erection pushing against his thigh and his eyes when wide. He could feel Loki’s smile under his palm. Thor’s face twisted in disgust and he step back like if Loki had just bite him.

— You can’t be serious? After everything? That woman really perverted your mind, brother!

— You think? What if I was always like that, but never had the courage to be myself?

— By “yourself” you means “a harlot”?

Loki scuffed at the insult.

— A harlot sleeps with everyone for money, Thor. I only sleep with the queen and the people she wants to share me with. I’m a royal consort, not a prostitute.

— Royal consort? You’re a sex slave!

— On Asgard, yes, but not here! Those people love me, Thor, they love me more than you and your parents ever loved me!

— OUR parents!

— YOURS! I’m adopted! My whole life finally made sense when Odin told me the truth, why he always preferred you! It’s not because you’re better, it’s just because you’re his blood and I’m not! But they don’t care about that here, they love me no matter what I am!

Loki’s voice alerted the guards looking for Thor.

— I’m not going to let you live a life of slavery, brother! My friends on Midgard created a cell specifically…

— A cell? You think I want to give up everything I have here for a CELL on Midgard? What will happen when I get my heats?

— They are good people, they would never hurt you! Not like that!

Thor was so busy by the conversation, when he realized the guards had noticed them, it was too late. They were surrounded, the guards’ weapons pointing toward Thor. Loki’s face twisted in disgust.

— Just like Odin would never hurt me, he was just “helping” me?

Thor looked around him. Despite not having his armor or hammer, Thor seemed ready to fight.

— Give up Thor, even if you win, I won’t go with you.

Thor’s shoulders fell down and he looked at Loki with a mixture of sadness and anger.

— How can you be so blind?

— I’m not the blind one, _brother_.

*

Tied up with his arms in his back and his legs bound together, Thor could barely move. He was sitting on the hard stone floor of the lab where you spend most of your time studying and experimenting. While you prepared the potion, Loki kept an eye on Thor.

— It would be much easier if you could just stop struggling, brother. It’s not like if we were going to kill you.

— Since when are you on her side? Do I have to remember you everything she did to you?

Loki pressed his lips together in a thin line. Of course he remembers, how could he forget the shame, the humiliation? But he forced himself to chase those memories. After all, he was truly convinced you did this to free him, he was just too stubborn to admit he liked all the attention and the _love_ you gave him.

— She raped you, Loki! And she put a leather hood on your head and had me and my friends rape you in front of a crowd! She made you says how much you love to be raped! First thing she did when you got back here was making you undress in the throne room and fuck you right in front of everyone! Are you seriously going to tell me you like it? You truly believe she LOVES you? That’s not how you treats people you love, Loki! Stop this madness!

Loki kept his gaze away from his brother and tried his best to ignore him. Thor was desperate. He would say anything to make Loki come back to Asgard with him, he was always Odin’s favorite because he followed his father’s wishes blindly, even when it meant to hurt Loki.

You put the liege cork on the vial and shake it vigorously, turning your attention to Thor. Loki was fidgeting his hands by his sides, doing his best to hide his inner turmoil.

— He’s safer here than on Asgard, didn’t you saw what your _father_ did? He allowed, even encouraged the soldiers and guards to rape your little brother relentlessly for _days_ …

— But I’ll…

— Keep him safe? How? How are you going to keep Loki safe when he goes in heat, when he goes crazy with burning needs and crave for a good pounding? Are you going to lock him in a tower and personally satisfy him when he goes mindless?

Thor’s nose crinkles in disgust.

— By the Norms’ sake, he’s my _brother_ …

You knelt in front of Thor and remove the cork of the purple vial.

— That didn’t stop neither of you before… Come on now, drink.

Thor turned his head.

— Don’t make this more difficult than it already is. Drink this, then I’ll let you go, I promise.

That means it’s not poison.

— What about Loki? Would you let him leave if I drink it?

— Loki is free to go wherever he wishes… but what if he have his heat?

You knew Loki wouldn’t risk it. Thor hesitate a moment, looking at you with fire burning in his cerulean eyes, then opened his mouth. His gaze never leave your while you make him drink the potion. Once he swallowed it all, he demands to be released.

— Now free me, witch.

— I’m not a witch, but yes, as promised.

By the time you untied all of Thor’s restraints, the potion already started to work his magic. Thor’s breathe quickened and his cheeks were tinted with a soft shade of pink. As soon as his hands were free, he tangled them in his tunic to pull it down to cover his groin. You teased him.

— Is there something wrong?

— What have you done to me?

— Allensia blue flower, from Jotunheim. It’s used by the frost giant to induce heat before it’s time, like after a wedding. I adapt it to provoke heat-like symptoms to others breeds, like humains and asgardians. Don’t worry, it’ll last only 72 hours.

The heat was spreading faster than Loki’s natural heat. Thor was already dizzy and covered in sweat, his breathing heavy and the fire in his stomach burning so fiercely he couldn’t stop trembling.

— You can leave now. You can go back to Asgard if you wish…

The memory of Loki’s bruised and abused body made Thor sick with fear; his father would surely give him the same “care” he did to Loki. He wasn’t safe in Asgard.

— Or maybe Midgard? Alfheim? Or you can always hope to be safe somewhere else?

Images of strangers using him, defenceless and horny, aliens, tentacles, midgardians, giants… No, there’s no way he could be safe anywhere! Thor pressed against his erection. His breeches were too tight and drenched with precum, his ass felt empty and longing to be filled.

His eyes widen when you lifted your skirt to reveal your strap-on. Drool rolled down Thor’s chin.

— Or you can stay here, and I promise to take good care of your needs.

Thor looked away, resisting his urges to just strip naked and present his ass. He won’t let her win, he can’t. He tried to stand up, but his legs failed him and he fall face down on the stone floor. His arms weren’t strong enough to push him up, but he could keep his tunic down to cover his huge hard-on the best he could. He moans when he felt your hand softly petting his blond mane. It felt so good, he almost purred. He needs it, the gentle touch made his skin burn, his body demanding more, craving to be fucked hard and good.

Loki kneels behind Thor and wrapped his arms around him in a warm embrace. Loki was hard too, pressing against his round ass, and Thor couldn’t stop himself from pressing back. Thoughts of his brother taking him ruthlessly flooded his mind and even if he should be ashamed, Thor was longing for it.

— It’s useless to fight it, brother, it will only get worse.

He kissed Thor’s cheek, gently tangles his fingers with his brother’s and pulled his hands away from his groin. He slowly pulled him back to lean on him while you pull down Thor’s wet breeches.

— It’s fine, brother, she’ll be nice with you. You’ll feel like you’ve gone to Valhalla and you won’t want to come back to your senses.

When your lubed fingers touched Thor’s entrance, all coherent thoughts left him. _Need, need, need, need, need…_

Thor spread his legs and Loki helped him keep them open, holding his knees apart. You praised him as you prepare him to take you. He easily took three fingers at once.

— That’s good, you’re a good boy…

You other hand covered his erection with lube. You weren’t surprise when he came and jerked him through his first orgasm of the day. There will be a lot more like this the next 72 hours. Thor turned his face to hide in his brother’s shoulder, shame flooding him.

— It’s alright Thor, nobody here is mocking you. We’re there to take care of your needs, not to humiliate you.

_We._

Thor didn’t have time to assimilate what it implied; you shoved your dildo in one swift motion all the way in until his balls rest on your pelvis. He inhale sharply and tensed, but Loki’s kisses made him relax again.

After that, his mind’s gone blank. He doesn’t remember how many times he got fucked or who was fucking him. He vaguely remember his brother sitting on him, his larges hands gripping the soft flesh of Loki’s thin hips, then getting on all four, with Loki’s fingers tangled in his hair while he fucked his throat and the soft silky fabric of your skirt on his ass at the same time, fucking him like never before.

Still, it wasn’t enough. He kept his ass in the air, waiting, clawing at the floor and begging when he was empty for too long. His mouth felt dry from crying so much, crying from both pleasure and despair. He lost count of how many times he came, how many times he was filled, both his mouth and his ass were put to good use and he was craving for it. Gentle hands on his head, nails biting his hips, cocks pounding his prostate: one of them was cold and vibrates and the other one was pulsing and filling him with hot cum. Sweet words he could no longer understand, whispered warmly in his ears, thin lips kissing him…

A few times, between salty cum and loving kisses, he felt cold water in his mouth. When Thor passed out, then wake up, there was always someone cuddled with him. He only had to push himself on his knees with his face down to have a cock shoved in him, calming his burning core. Sometime he had both a cock pressed against his prostate and a hot sleeve around his own cock, the person under him hugging him and moaning deliciously in his ear. He never wanted this to end…

*

Three days passed. Thor was sleeping soundly on the bed in your room. Loki was able to keep him calm long enough to allow you to wash him and put on his breeches, but he had to let Thor suck him until he fell asleep. Loki was lying by Thor’s side and you were sitting on your chair, reading a book.

— Was it true?

— What?

— When you said I could go wherever I want.

— Yes, of course. You’re my consort now, not my prisoner.

Loki brushed a strand of Thor’s hair out of his brother’s face.

— He’ll always try to _save_ me…

You laugh softly.

— Well, he’s welcome to try. You know how to make the potion now. I don’t have to always be there, I’m sure you’ll take good care of him next time he visits…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AHHHH Sorry it took so loooonnng! :(  
> this is the final chapter, I hope it was worth the wait!
> 
> https://norse-mythology.org/tales/thor-the-transvestite/  
> https://norse-mythology.org/gods-and-creatures/others/sleipnir/

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments please <3


End file.
